


OT7

by yoongisociety



Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Idols, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Minor Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Park Jimin, NCT is here, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, au where yoongi isn't apart of bts, everyone is gonna be hella confused the whole time, everything is platonic except yoongi and jimin, gay acceptance, honestly yoongi is just gonna be hella confused the whole time, i hope i can make this fluffy and romantic at one point but it doesn't look that way so far Lol rip, jimin basically body swaps with an au jimin lmao, jimin gets into a car accident, jimins the only one that understands anything, no worries though its platonic, poor bby is suffering bc he has to deal with this all alone, sad life jimin i love u, this whole thing is gonna make jimin appreciate yoongi a looooot more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoongisociety/pseuds/yoongisociety
Summary: What if you were put into a world where one of your band mates don’t exist?Well, unfortunately, Jimin has to find out the hard way.AU where Jimin is transported to a new universe where Min Yoongi is not apart of BTS.





	1. Kim Namjoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin just wants to know what's going on.

~~❀~~

_A New World_

Jimin woke up with his head ringing. He dug his hands through his matted hair and glanced over across the room, where he saw his bandmate sleeping soundly.

What time was it? It definitely wasn’t time to get up. He lifted himself from bed, his throat feeling like sandpaper. Momentarily, he wonders if he had somehow slammed his head into a doorknob. There's no reason why it should be hurting like this. _What the hell did I do last night?_

He doesn’t remember drinking. If he recalls correctly, he'd been practicing the dance routine for the group’s next performance before he'd decided that it was better to get his rest for today. He wanted help Namjoon and Yoongi with their dance steps during rehearsal tomorrow morning.

 _I must be getting sick._ Jimin groans as he forces himself out of bed to get some water and hopefully pop some aspirins. With a performance so soon, it'd be bad if he fell ill now. Walking out of the room, he notices something peculiar. _Since when was my hair purple?_ Park Jimin stares at his reflection dumbfoundedly, ruffling through his hair and even going so far as to pulling it to make sure that it was really his. He doesn't remember dyeing it. Something felt off. Really off. He felt discomfort brewing in his stomach. Peering out of his doorway, Jimin gawked in disbelief. Not only was his hair a different color, but his entire _dorm_ was different layout.

 _What's going on?_ Jimin staggers drunkenly over to the fridge and grabs a water bottle. Are his bandmates playing a sick joke on him? If they are, it's not a very funny one. He eyes the room. Everything is different. The direction of the tables, the colors of the curtains— hell, even the giant Ryan plush that Namjoon loves to leave around is wearing a different expression on its face. Jimin unsettlingly sets his newly poured cup of water down on the counter. He is not going to deal with this at 2 in the morning.

"Hoseok-hyung, _Hoseok-hyung!_ " Jimin feverishly shook his roommate, causing the elder to erratically wake up in both confusion and irritation.

“What, what, what?!” Hoseok squinted his eyes begrudgingly, obviously groggy and agitated, but his drowsiness disappears when he sees his roommate trembling with panic-stricken eyes.

“Jimin, what’s wrong?” Hoseok voice is full of worry. “Are you okay? Did something happen?” Hoseok moves out of his blanket to look at Jimin, who, by the way, looked like a mess.

“H-Hyung. Something is off. Everything seems different. What building are we in? Why is my hair purple? Where are—” The more Jimin talks, the more his voice cracks. There's something wrong. This is a weird situation and God, Jimin does not like it one bit.

He grasps onto Hoseok's arm in clear panic. Hoseok blinks at him, clearly puzzled. He isn't sure how to react. He was just having a nice dream about his mom, but now he's listening to Jimin speak in codes or something because nothing Jimin is saying makes sense. “Okay, first, breathe. Second, Jimin, what are you talking about?"

The elder looks at the younger in clear worry. He'd like to think Jimin is joking, but he knows what the younger sounds like when he's stressed.

“What do you mean, ‘What am I talking about?’ This whole dorm is different! The couch is red and not black, the handle of the refrigerator is circular for some reason—"

"Jimin, Are you half-asleep or something...?" Hoseok shushes him and looks around the room momentarily. "There's literally _nothing_ different."

"...Huh?!" Jimin stares at him in utter astonishment, but he takes a step back and notices something strange. He stops panicking for a moment. "Hoseok-hyung, your hair is blond." It might just be because the younger is so shaken up, but Hoseok's hair was a completely different color. If he remembers correctly, his hyung's hair was an undeniably vibrant, cherry red, but looking at it again, Jimin finds that no, Hoseok's hair is in fact not, an undeniably vibrant, cherry red.

Hoseok stares at Jimin dumbly. "Well, yeah. Our comeback is coming up around the corner. We're trying a new concept, remember?" Hoseok eyes Jimin carefully. "Jimin, you're acting strange."

Comeback? Jimin thinks to himself. But BTS's comeback had already happened— in fact, it was only a couple of months earlier in September. It was _DNA_ , and right now, they were supposed to be focusing on their newer soon-to-be-released Japanese album, _Face Yourself_. He looks up at Hoseok again. Something is weird. Definitely weird.

Hoseok looks at him worriedly. "I think the stress for the comeback is getting to you. Don't worry, okay? We're gonna do fine. ARMY is right behind us, remember?" Hoseok reassures him with his bright, teethy grin, like he always does. For a moment, Jimin is comforted. At the very least, it's nice to see that nothing changed about Hoseok.

"You're right, thanks, Hyung," Jimin softly murmurs to him. Something still isn't right, but now he knows that Hoseok isn't in on it or anything. That's a relief.

"Goodnight, Jimin," and with that, Hoseok retreats back into his blanket, to sleep at 2 AM like a normal person would. Meanwhile, Jimin, who is not a normal person at the moment, decides to check up on his phone. That's when his short-lived relief turns into cold sweat and goosebumps.

_2:14 AM Wednesday, February 20th, 2019._

Jimin rubs his eyes. He can't believe it. Or more like, it's not possible to believe it. If he isn't crazy, today was supposed to be February 20th, 20 _18_. Jimin swallows air, because at this point, there's no saliva in his dry mouth. Jimin is terrified. He looks over at Hoseok again, and back to his phone. His head starts to hurt again, because he really has no idea what was going on. Was he in a different universe or something? A different timeline? Wait, what was he even saying? Thoughts like that sound really crazy, but being in a situation like this, Park Jimin doesn't really have a choice. At this point, Jimin feels like he broke the world, and he laughs to himself. _Am I in a comic book?_ He lays back down, obviously, unable to sleep, but it isn't like he can do anything. He closes his eyes and waits for the morning to come.

~~❀~~

_7:06 AM Wednesday, February 20th, 2019._

Jimin wakes up, clearly groggy. He looks over across the room. Hoseok isn't there, but the window is open. The sun is shining brightly. Jimin walks over to the mirror again, and to his dismay, his hair is still lavender. He never thought he'd hate the color so much. Walking out of his bedroom, to the same unfamiliar dorm which he had discovered last night, he sees the other members. They're all still drowsy, but they're managing to roam around the kitchen to make coffee. Namjoon calls out to Jimin.

"Jiminie! You're awake. I heard you suddenly went crazy in the middle of the night." Namjoon chuckles and offers him a glass of coffee. It's iced and it looks sweet.

Hoseok interjects Namjoon's comment. "He did, he did! I was sleeping and then suddenly, Jiminie was shaking me up! I thought the whole building was going to collapse! Oh man, I was scared."

Jimin scratches his head awkwardly. "Yeah... I don't know what came over me last night. Sorry, Hoseok-hyung!" He takes the glass of coffee and sips it gingerly. It seems that his taste is still the same even in this weird timeline. Jungkook looks up from his phone to join the conversation.

"Wow... it seems like Jimin-hyung still talks in his sleep even when he's rooming with Hoseok-hyung," Jungkook intervenes. "You know, one time he woke me up in the middle of the night asking me for his mom's engagement ring. Apparently, I had stolen it." The youngest giggles mischievously as the other hyungs laugh with him and ask him to elaborate on the experience. Currently being the center of his bandmates' tease, Jimin would like to laugh and joke around with them, but he's a little bit too uncomfortable to be doing so. Looking around, he notices something strange.

Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jungkook...

"Where's Suga-hyung?"

"Huh?" All five of the members look up at Jimin in confusion. Jimin eyes them carefully. They're all looking at him strangely. Did he speak out of line? Suddenly, Jungkook speaks up.

"Who is 'Suga-hyung'?" At that split second, Jimin's heart drops to the pit of his stomach. No way. It couldn't be. He looks at the five members who are eyeing him carefully.

"Wh-What do you mean, 'Who is Suga-hyung?' S-Suga-hyung is Suga-hyung." He looks around the room before the horrifying truth starts to dawn upon him.

_Does Suga-hyung not exist here?_

At this point, the members are starting to grow wary and concerned for their bandmate. Of course, Jimin should be more worried about their growing suspicion. Despite his absolute disdain and internal panic, Jimin knows that he's in a position where he can't do anything rash, or things will be harder for him.

Jimin forcefully scarfs down his discomfort and puts away the heart which is usually on his sleeve. "I-I'm sorry, I think I'm acting really strange."

Taehyung nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, I think you are..."

Jimin smiles apologetically. He starts to panic inside. An excuse, a fib. Anything. Seeing the situation, there's definitely going to be discrepancies in what Jimin knows versus what Jimin is probably supposed to know in this timeline. He has to cast off the suspicion on him first. So conjuring the most bullshit excuse he could possibly come up with, Jimin lies through his teeth. “...U-Um, you know, the other day, I think I hit my head really hard. It might've made my memories fuzzy..."

Jin speaks up concerningly. "Jimin! What the hell?! How?!" He walks up to the member and inspects him. Obviously, he won't find anything wrong, but Jimin has to play into it for now. He starts to rub his uninjured head as if he were in pain. The other members too, speak with worry. Namjoon is considering telling Bang PD to have Jimin not perform at the awards show which was supposedly supposed to happen today. Jimin wants to laugh. Not only because they actually believed him, but also because of this whole situation. This whole thing is surreal, ridiculous even, and the boy is honestly wondering why he's being forced to deal with this. Was he in a movie? Well, he hopes whoever is watching is enjoying it, because Jimin sure isn't. If he's gonna be frank, he wants to take a train straight to Busan and run into his mother's arms to cry his eyes out, but the poor boy knows better than that. He grits his teeth and starts to think of ways on how he should act.

Jimin's heart drops when he thinks of Yoongi. In his mind, there is one observation that is very, very clear. Jimin doesn't like this world very much. In fact, he doesn't like it one bit. The thought makes him sick. He's actually living in a world where one of his bandmates doesn't exist. A world where one of his most closest friends is not with him. A world where BTS is only a group of 6. It leaves a churning feeling in his stomach. Jimin looks up at Jin and the other members again. It seems that they've all come to the agreement that Jimin is indeed acting strange and should sit out the performance today. He thanks them silently and drinks from his glass. The coffee is diluted now.

~~❀~~

_6:29 PM Wednesday, February 20th, 2019._

The members are dressed up for the music awards show taking place tonight. It's hosted by MNet, and taking that information into account, Jimin expected to see many idol groups there. If this world really is similar his own world, he can guess that there will be lots of faces he'll recognize. He wonders if he's friends with SHINee's Lee Taemin or EXO's Kim Jongin in this world too. He hopes he is. As stressed as Jimin is, he's grateful that the members were able to convince Bang PD to leave him out of the performance. It gives him more time to observe this world that he's in, as well as the key similarities and differences. Straightening out his tuxedo, Jimin walks past the paparazzi and the cameras. He's not gonna lie. Despite the horrible connotation that comes with his godforsaken purple hair, it does look pretty good on him while he's dressed in a sleek, black suit. He finds that even in this world, all of his members are still incredibly attractive and worthy idols. He smiles at that.

Sitting down, he eyes the large corridor of the room. Not surprisingly, there's a whole bunch of idol groups, who all in due respect, look disgustingly attractive. To his pleasure, he is able to make out many groups. He counts with his fingers the groups he's able to make out. EXO, Monsta X, GOT7, Twice, Red Velvet, Blackpink, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, f(x)...

Then Jimin suddenly stops in his tracks. His throat goes dry.

"Jiminie? Why are you suddenly standing up?" Jimin feels Taehyung tug on his sleeve.

"H-Him." Taehyung looks at him confusingly, and Jungkook, sensing the commotion, peered over to see what was going on.

Jimin lifts his hand and points shakingly to someone. Jungkook follows Jimin's finger. "Wh-Who is..."

At the end of Jimin's finger, there was a man. He looked around 24 to 25, had cat-like eyes, and his hair had been dyed a shiny, but sleek platinum blond. Though he hadn't done anything unusually complex to his hair, his bangs had cupped his pale, luminescent face nicely. He was dressed in a simple black suit, similar to the other idols in the room. Currently, he was joking around with what seemed to be his band members. Jungkook looked confusingly at the man, then looked back to Jimin.

"What about him?" Jungkook asked.

"Who is he?" Jimin continued to probe. This was not possible. This could not be happening. Maybe Jimin just needs to pinch himself.

"You don't know him, Jiminie?" Taehyung looked surprised.

"He's NCT's Min Yoongi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOONGI YOU TRAITOR
> 
> hi there! so this was the first chapter of my very first fic lol
> 
> this was just an idea i had in my head and i thought it’d be cool f i wrote it down, so tbh i have no idea how this is gonna go. hope you enjoy nonetheless! xoxo


	2. Kim Seokjin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin just needs a cup of tea and a massage.

~~❀~~

_6:41 PM Wednesday, February 20th, 2019._

"He's NCT's Min Yoongi."

He's... He's who?!

Perhaps Jimin just isn't in his right mind or something, but for some reason, he has this strange urge to punch this timeline's Kim Taehyung straight across the face. Of course, Jimin won't do that. He's not crazy, yet. But he stares dumbly into his other-universe(?) best friend's eyes, not knowing what words to even usher.

Oh man, Jimin _really_ doesn't like this universe.

Antsy with his hands all night, the poor boy tries to relax, but he can't help but occasionally look up and across the room to look at this 'NCT' group here. Back in his own, sane, and better world, Jimin remembers the existence of NCT. BTS themselves were not closely affiliated with the group, but there's no way that they didn't cross paths every so often. After all, NCT had been one of those idols groups who were quickly growing in popularity, despite being so newly made. They were difficult to not admire, really. A rotational idol unit filled with the prowess and beauty of (basically) 18 human dragons? Jimin expects no less from a company like SM. And Jimin hates that he can't bring himself to objectively dislike these hyung-stealers.

As if he's in a trance, Jimin doesn't realize he's been gnawing at his fingertips for the past ten or so minutes until Jin asks Jimin if he's hungry and offers him a small pack of peanuts, which Jimin accepts with a disingenuous smile. The performances are beginning to start, and the 23-year-old starts to take notes of the subtle changes that occur in this world instead of his own world. He curses himself for not bringing a notebook, but thinking about it, he probably wouldn't be able to get far with someone sharp like Jungkook at his side. It's actually slightly amusing, if not interesting, seeing all the subtle changes. For example, when he sees Red Velvet perform, he notes how the group only has 4 members, instead of 5, but when he sees VIXX perform, he sees how the group still has only 6 people. It's strange. This timeline is so similar to his own, yet so different at the same time.

"It's about 20-30 minutes before our performance. We gotta go backstage now," Namjoon reminds all of his members, and they all nod at him. "Jimin, you stay here and watch us look cool, alright?"

"You better cheer for us the loudest!"

Jimin looks at them and flashes up his crescent smile. "Of course, make sure to kill it, guys." He watches the members go up and get ready, and as he watches them leave, Jimin thinks to himself.

He waits for his group to perform, but honestly, he's not sure whether he wants to call them his own group or not. His own band members. Because technically, they weren't. They're not the BTS he's grown to know, and they're not the BTS that he's grown to love like family. He just feels uncomfortable. To him, they're more like carbon copies of his own world's members. He feels a bit guilty at that, since they're treating him so nicely, but the longer the night stretches, the more home-sick (universe-sick?) he starts to become.

~~❀~~

_7:25 PM Wednesday, February 20th, 2019._

Jimin's head snaps up at the sound of whistling. He knows this tune. He looks at Jungkook and RM, who were both currently center-stage. Jimin was astonished. They were singing _DNA_. To his own amusement, he recognizes all the parts, and he smiles when he hears Jungkook cover the section of the chorus that he was supposed to sing. He suddenly feels kind of guilty for not being able to perform with them, but he takes in the time to observe their choreography. The information might come in handy later. That's when suddenly Jimin realizes that the choreography was designed for 6, not 7. His stomach goes sick again. That part when Jimin extends his arm to Yoongi? Doesn't exist. That part where Yoongi playfully (and cutely, Jimin likes to note) walks around the stage with his rap? Doesn't exist. When the group finishes, the audience cheers with content, but Jimin on the other hand, thinks the song sounded incomplete.

However, the poor boy isn't even given time to rest, because soon, if not directly after, BTS finished, a very familiar NCT was announced onto the stage.

When he hears the bass drop, my God, it's a good beat. Jimin hates it. He watches the leader, Taeyong, start the song out as he rippled the entire stage with his sharp moves. His members follow suit, being explosive with their own choreography, and it's hard to keep his eyes off of them. And more importantly, it's hard to keep his eyes off of Yoongi.

 _NCT's_ Min Yoongi.

He watched the way that Yoongi would thrust his hips and how he'd disrespect his audience with his cocky and confident demeanor. If Jimin was a pure fan (which he definitely isn't), he'd say that Yoongi was oozing swagger. Being apart of an SM group, Jimin should have realized that Yoongi's dance game would have been enhanced, because it's at this moment that Jimin starts to feel guilty for every time he'd said "Motionless Min." A "Motionless Min" would not be able to move in this manner. That's when the chorus hits.

"Don’t you know I’m a  
naega neol ikkeuneun boss  
Don’t you know I’m a  
naega neol umjigil player  
Don’t you know I’m a  
naega neol ikkeuneun boss  
Don’t you know I’m a  
Don’t you know I’m a  
Don’t you know I’m a

In this particular performance, there's 8 members performing, and Yoongi is one of them. Despite all 8 of those members singing the chorus altogether, Jimin hears Yoongi's voice almost dominate the entire group's sound as they sing the part. He won't admit it, but he's actually really proud. Even in a group full of hot, dragon-like men, Min Yoongi rises above all of them. His voice resonates through the microphone. It's raspy.

And it's sexy.

And Jimin wants to bury his head in shame.

The performance finishes and at this point, Jimin is nervously drinking his third water bottle. He doesn't even realize that his five other-world bandmates had come back.

"Jiminie!" Taehyung wraps his arms around Jimin's upper body. "Oh my god, that was actually so intense, you know I actually almost dropped my mic at the bridge part, I was so scared..." Jimin listens to Tae ramble on and on about how he almost forgot one of the moves and how Hobi had saved him. He listens the other members sink back into their seats, and rant about how they saw Jungkook's untied shoe laces and how they were afraid that he'd trip. Jimin smiles silently. They weren't his bandmates, but Jimin couldn't help himself from developing a soft spot for them.

~~❀~~

_9:23 PM Wednesday, February 20th, 2019._

Jimin is fixing his hair in the backstage performer's restroom. As the night had gone on, the gel in his hair had sadly started to wear off, and his hair was beginning to look like a limp noodle. Jimin may be in emotional turmoil from being ripped away from his own world and home, but that isn't gonna stop him from looking decent. He cups some sink water into his hands and uses it to gloss over his hair. It isn't the best thing to do, but he doesn't really have a choice at the moment. Sighing briefly, he grabs a paper towel and is prepared to walk out.

That's when a certain Min Yoongi decides to walk in and consequently give Jimin heart palpitations.

Honestly, Jimin isn't sure if this world's God or whatever hates him or not, but at the moment, it certainly seems that way. Wanting to leave but also wanting to stay, Jimin finds himself very stiffly washing his hands, despite them already being squeaky clean. It gives him a moment to side glance Yoongi, who looks far more dashing than Jimin is willing to admit. He isn't sure why, but ever since a few weeks ago in the real world, Jimin has been finding Yoongi to be more and more attractive as the days passed. He'd blamed it on Yoongi's newly dyed blue hair, but he found that Yoongi looked great even when he was wearing a bucket hat or beanie.

So here Jimin is, washing his hands like a madman in order to get a small 2-second peek at Min Yoongi like a schoolgirl. He's going crazy. Jimin knows there can't be any other logical explanation. He sighs exasperatedly and goes to reach for the paper towels once again. He really needs to get a hold of himself. As he turns towards the door, he hears behind him.

"You're BTS's Park Jimin, right?"

Jimin swears his heart stopped for a moment.

"Yes, I'm Park Jimin."

Yoongi flashes a polite, but attractive smile at him. "I'm Min Yoongi from NCT," Yoongi holds out his hand. "You guys are sunbaes in the industry. It's nice to meet you."

Jimin takes his hand and shakes it. "It's nice to meet you, too. I'm flattered to hear that people look at us like sunbaes."

"But I noticed you weren't in today's performance."

"Oh, right. Yeah," Jimin scratches his arm. "I had an injury earlier this week and couldn't perform."

"I see," Yoongi looks at him with soft eyes. It makes his heart twinge. "It's a shame, but it's alright. I'll look forward to seeing you perform next time then." Yoongi offers him a cute smile before leaving and Jimin swears he doesn't know what's wrong with him.

He's gotta go back to his own world.

~~❀~~

_7:02 AM Thursday, February 21st, 2019._

It's morning again and Jimin wakes up to an open window annoyingly shining sunlight into his eyes. The first thing he does is check his phone.

Damn. He's still in the same world.

Slipping on a sweater, he double checks himself in a mirror before leaving his room to check if there's anything off with his appearance. There's nothing. He leaves.

As the members walk into the studio, they receive a rundown of their schedule as well as the photo-shoots that they have to attend. Jimin feels wrong doing all of these things, because, well, he's not the actual Park Jimin from this world. The more he stays here, the more he starts to feel like he's robbing this world's Park Jimin of his life. He wants to go back to living as a member of the 7-member BTS, where his hair is almond-colored instead of light purple. He kicks up a small conversation with Jungkook while the stylists pick out their wardrobe, and eventually the group is escorted outside to enter their vehicle.

As Jimin absentmindedly walks into the street, his thoughts are suddenly interrupted with a horrible screech and a horrible headache.

"JIMIN!"

It all happens so fast.

He faintly remembers seeing a car's headlight. And he faintly remembers being in front of that car. He thinks the driver was texting and didn't see him. He thinks he felt the car hit him too.

But he doesn't quite remember.

All he remembers is that it hurts. His head. His arms. His torso. His legs.

When he tries to will all of his strength to open his eyelids, he sees a really blurry figure hovering above of him. There's tears on his cheeks, but he doesn't remember crying. There's arms holding him, and they're trembling. He wants to comfort those trembling arms, but when he tries to, it's almost as if heaven and earth are stopping him from moving. So instead, he directs his efforts towards getting his eyes to focus.

 _"Jimin... Jimin! Stay with me, okay? You definitely can't fall aslee..."_ Jimin doesn't hear anymore than that. The ringing in his ears is too loud at this point.

But he continues trying to get his eyes to focus.

_"Jimin..."_

He succeeds.

_"You can't close your ey..."_

He thinks he sees blue hair. He's confused.

_"Hey, can you..."_

He tries to open his mouth.

_"The ambulance is com..."_

He thinks he sees...

"...Yoongi-hyung...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly boss is just the most catchy song-- Y'ALL SHOULD LISTEN TO IT, IT'S BY NCT-U i promise it's a bop  
> also jimin, you're full of mysteries aren't you?
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!! i honestly think this chapter came out better than the first one, the first one was a floppin mess and i regret writing it i wish i wrote it better but oh well!! also i'm like, genuinely sorry if i suck at writing HAHA I HOPE YOU ENJOY NONETHELESS
> 
> cya next time xoxo  
> also leave comments they make my day


	3. 0#JKd!s@7Qr%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for every tear jimin cries, yoongi cries three.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found out by chance it's nice to listen to the piano soundtrack for 'love yourself highlight reel' at the second ~~❀~~
> 
> give it a try!

 ~~❀~~

_8:57 AM Thursday, February 21st, 2019._

"Jimin-hyung!"

When Jimin opens his eyes again, he sees Jungkook staring worriedly at him.

"Are you okay? You just suddenly collapsed on me, hyung!" Jungkook is fussing over him like a little puppy, and Jimin is just staring confusedly at him. "Are you really okay, hyung? You've been so strange these past few days... "

Jimin looks at Jungkook blankly. "I... I collapsed?" Jimin sits up feeling as though he'd been hit by a car. His body is sore all over.

Jungkook bulges his eyes and nods his head furiously. "You don't remember?! You were all like, 'Come on Kook-ah, let's get to the car so we can get the backseats first,' and then you just fell!" Jungkook gasps and whispers, "Did you actually eat that 'tonkatsu' that Taehyungie-hyung made you the other day?"

"Hey," Jimin flicks the middle of Jungkook's forehead, before smiling again. "I wouldn't do something so rash." Jungkook stutters in disagreement, but the two make a joke and end up laughing it off.

"So, do you really not want to go to the hospital right now? I can tell the others that you can take a break for today." Jimin swats off Jungkook's offer.

"I already made you guys perform without me last night. I couldn't be so heartless as to throw off the staff's schedule for our photo-shoot," Jimin smiles at Jungkook warmly before patting his head. "I'm okay. I'm probably just paying the price for all those nights that I've stayed up."

Jungkook hums considerably at Jimin's explanation. "Then I guess I'll be making sure that you sleep early from now on."

"Jimin, Jungkook! What's taking you two so long? We've been waiting for you," the two hear Jin calling out to them from the van. Jungkook quickly gets up and pulls Jimin off of the ground.

"We're coming!" Jungkook holds Jimin's hand as he drags his hyung into the car. Jimin smiles. The Jungkook in this world is cute too.

~~❀~~

_10:06 PM Monday, February 19th, 2018._

Yoongi hasn't been this scared in a long time.

With each passing second, he feels Jimin's body growing more and more lifeless.

"Jimin, Jimin, Jimin!" Yoongi is shaking the poor boy, but he finds it to no avail. Jimin doesn't respond. How could he have let this happen?

Yoongi curses himself. It was only a little while ago that Jimin had called out to him and told him that he was leaving early. Jimin had said that he wanted to help Yoongi with his dance routine the next day, and that the elder too should try to get some rest. In response, Yoongi only chuckled and told him that tigers were originally nocturnal, to which the younger only pouted. If Yoongi had known at the time that some blundering idiot was going to hit his dongsaeng with a car, he would've walked him out. Or no, if he'd known, he would've even gone so far as to become Jimin's human body shield. Anything would've been better than this.

"You, did you call 119 yet?" Yoongi addresses the driver who had only been a few feet away. His voice is shaking.

Apparently, the man's daughter had suddenly collapsed in the middle of her gym class and was rushed to the ER, and when he'd heard about this, he panicked and started anxiously driving to the hospital. The man decided to text his wife to tell her the situation, but when he did, he was incapable of seeing Jimin as his car barreled 85 miles an hour down the road. He was full of undeniable remorse.

"I-I called, but they said they wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes!"

Yoongi's grasp on Jimin tightens, and he holds the younger boy closer to his chest.

"Jimin... Jimin! Stay with me, okay? You definitely can't fall asleep." Tears creep into Yoongi's eyes and he feels his hands start to grow cold from fear. Fear of losing Jimin.

The younger had always been special to Yoongi, from the moment he became a rookie at ibighit. There had always been something special about the younger's smile. The way his eyes would crinkle in delight, as if he had the whole world in his hands. The way his cheekbones would outline his face, as though he had been standing on cloud 9. The way how he could brighten the entire universe just by upturning the corners of his lips. Park Jimin was someone who was capable of doing that. Yoongi knew it better than anyone else. He'd spent the past 6 or 7 years watching over the boy, crying, laughing, learning. And throughout that time, he'd observed how Jimin had grown from an immature little brat (though Yoongi doesn't really mean it) to a bright, stunning, young man.

Yoongi loved Jimin. There wasn't any other way to put it. His heart swelled every time he saw him, and now? To see him like this? Yoongi couldn't take it. The tears fell rapidly from his eyes and down his chin as he hugged his younger's body.

"Jimin..."

His voice cracks as he continues to sob.

"You can't close your eyes."

He parts Jimin's bangs away from his eyes and starts to rock his body gently, as he would a young child. He wishes that he could have taken the younger's place instead.

"Hey, can you hear me, Jimin?"

Yoongi's tears continue to drip down onto Jimin's face, running down the younger's bloody cheek.

"The ambulance is coming. Just hold on a little longer, okay? Hyung is here."

It's not long before the other members arrive at the scene. Yoongi looks up at them. He sees Taehyung running and not far behind, the other four are trailing after him.

"JIMIN!" Taehyung races towards Yoongi and Jimin and in mere seconds, he reaches Jimin's side and grasps onto his best friend's hand. "Jimin-ah... Jimin..." Taehyung sobs. He can't calm down.

The other four are only staring solemnly. Jungkook starts to cry. Hiccuping, he falls to his knees and hangs his head. Jin only squats down to rub the younger's back. He doesn't care to wipe his own tears. Namjoon and Hoseok walk on ahead to confront the driver. Yoongi hears shouting and crying, but they all fade into the background. All he can see is his own dongsaeng laying in his arms. Not before long, Yoongi hears sirens. It's probably the ambulance. He swallows the lump in his throat and continues to gently rock Jimin's body. He closes his eyes, drowning out his senses.

And for the first time in his life, Min Yoongi prays.

~~❀~~

_12:32 PM Thursday, February 21st, 2019._

"Wow~ Jiminie!" Namjoon cheers for Jimin as the latter throws his jacket over his shoulder for the camera. The concept for the current photo-shoot was "mysterious bad boys," and Jimin wasn't going to let this world's Jimin down.

"Damn, Jiminie is totally sexy nowadays," Jin observes the younger from afar. "Do you think he takes it from me?"

Jungkook scoffs while eating his sandwich. "As if."

Jimin takes another fierce look at the camera, showcasing his sharply defined jawline. His purple hair falls over his eyes naturally as he takes a glance at the lens. If Jimin didn't become an idol, he was sure that he would have been capable of becoming a model. The cameraman smiles excitedly at him.

"That's a wrap! Jimin, you're amazing!"

The 23-year-old smiles cockily and accepts the compliment. He walks off of the set and grabs a water bottle. It's barely noon, but Jimin feels himself growing exhausted. He sits down next to Taehyung and mutters about how tired he is. The other only silently agrees and offers him the rest of his sandwich, which Jimin takes. It's nice that this photo-shoot was able to provide them with free food. Jimin eats the sandwich gratefully as Jin and Jungkook approach him.

"When do you think we'll be able to go home?" Jungkook takes the seat next to Jimin.

"Probably not for awhile," Jin unfortunately answers. He sighs, "I'm craving meat~"

Jimin smiles at his hyung. "I am too."

Jin perks up in delight. "That's great! Shall we go out later today, Jimin?"

"Hey, what about me? I want to go too," Taehyung interjects the two.

"And me too!" Jungkook follows suit.

"Then let's just have a big meat date with all of us."

Jimin giggles. "Hyung, that sounds so wrong."

"Oh shut up, Jimin. Earlier, weren't you the one doing this?" Jin mocks Jimin and starts jutting out his throat and jawline, similarly to how the younger had posed on camera.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who started to blow kisses at the cameraman. He didn't even respond to you, Hyung..."

"Oh yeah! Oh my god, the cameraman was totally cruel this time! You know? When I was..." Jimin listens to Jin talk as the other members around him laugh. For the first time in this world, Jimin is actually enjoying himself.

It's almost time to go, and Jimin dusts the sandwich crumbs off of his lap as the other members start following Namjoon out of the building. Apparently, they're going to a radio show next, and if there's one thing that's similar between this world and his own, Jimin notes, is that both like to slam him with a bunch of busy work. He sighs as he gets himself settled in the van. Jungkook takes the seat next to them. On the way there, Jimin stares out of the window. He looks at the sky, which is cluttered with gray clouds.

"Hey, Jimin-hyung." Jimin turns to face Jungkook, who'd been looking at him.

"Do you need something, Jungkookie?"

"Oh, well, not really. It's just, I was curious about something."

Jimin looks at him intuitively, before asking, "What are you curious about?"

"Well, earlier, when you collapsed, I ran over to you, and you seemed to be in pain," Jungkook starts to recall what had happened earlier that day, "I was scared, so I started to shake you, but when I did, you said something."

Jimin focuses his attention on Jungkook now. Earlier that day, he admits that he did remember seeing something, but it's all incredibly fuzzy to him. For the entire photo-shoot, he'd been bothered by the morning incident. He'd been continuously trying to push it out of his mind by disregarding it as one of those "This isn't my real body so it's probably just acting strange" situations, but he just had this gut feeling that that wasn't quite it. When he tries to remember what he'd seen for the short moment that he had blacked out, it all goes cloudy in his mind. It's almost like one of those dreams that you know you definitely had, but can't quite remember. He's a bit frustrated. He wants to know what that dream was, especially due to the fact that he apparently fainted when he had it.

"What did I say, Jungkook?"

And in that brief moment, it's as if he had just gotten doused in cold water. It all comes back to him. He remembers. Jimin's blood runs cold, and the sky which had been cluttered with gray clouds starts to clear.

"You said, 'Yoongi-hyung.'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the plot thickens...  
> i actually really liked how this chapter turned out too! so i hope you enjoyed yet again!  
> honestly i'm surprised i got this far AND EVEN MORE THAN THAT, I'M SO GRATEFUL TO ALL OF YOU READERS WHO TOOK TIME OUT OF YOUR DAY TO READ THIS FIC *cries* also to those of u who took the time to give me kudos and comments, i LOVE YOU i'm so honored. please keep supporting me!
> 
> anywho, that's all i've got to say.  
> hope to see you next time! xoxo


	4. Jung Hoseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found that it's nice to listen to 'you are' by got7 at the second ~~❀~~
> 
> just a suggestion~

~~❀~~

_9:23 PM Thursday, February 21st, 2019._

As Jin spreads the samgyeopsol and sirloin across the grill, the entire table becomes fragrant of seasoning and oil. The boys were finally finished with the day's schedule and as Jin had promised, he had taken them out to eat.

"To Jungkook, who was able to deflect that one weird question that the radio announcer asked!"

Namjoon raises his glass, and the other members follow suit.

"To Jungkook!"

Jimin meekly raises his cup.

The boy had tried to reject Jin earlier, saying that he'd gotten a massive headache, but all the elder did was simply slap his shoulder and tell him that there wasn't anything that meat couldn't fix. So now here Jimin is, stiffly sitting at the table while he stares at the clock.

_I want to go home._

He sighs exasperatedly as he pours himself another glass of soju. He doesn't like to drink on weekdays, but right now, he really just needs a distraction. The smoke radiating off of the grill irritates his eyes, and the fat of the pork belly is starting to leave a grungy taste in his mouth.

"Jimin, you've barely eaten anything. You're not dieting again, are you?"

Jimin looks up at Hoseok, who is staring at him questioningly. Jimin shakes his head softly. "No, _I'm_ not." Emphasis on the I'm. Jimin can't quite answer for this world's Jimin though. When he had looked at his arms and stomach earlier, he'd seen his rib cages pop out, and the ridges on his bones were more visible. Jimin frowned. The other Jimin was definitely dieting— fasting, even. He knows this because he remembers looking like this when he had tried to lose weight himself, before Yoongi had sat down with him one day and begged for him to eat.

 _"Even just a bite, Jiminie, please,"_ Jimin remembers Yoongi would say. He feels his heart swell again, but this time, he doesn't stop it. Jimin doesn't hate the world that he's in anymore, but he definitely doesn't like it more than he likes Yoongi. Jimin thinks to himself. _It'd be nice if this world's Park Jimin had his own Yoongi-hyung._

Perhaps Jimin never really realized it, but Yoongi was such a blessing in his life. Jimin hasn't been in this world for long, but he already knows in his heart that he's lost the privilege of finding cold water bottles next to his shoes during dance rehearsals. And the silent _thank yous_ that he tells Yoongi after drinking them, because Jimin only ever finds the water bottles after the elder leaves. Yoongi had always been like that. Short, curt, and blunt. Some might even call him heartless, but Jimin knows better.

No heartless person slips heat packs into your pockets when they see you chatter, and they wouldn't neatly fold your clothes into blacks and whites when they see them freshly come out of the dryer at 6 AM. They don't leave their favorite comic book on your bed upon hearing that you had trouble sleeping, and they don't take the time to shower after you in order to give you all the hot water first.

And heartless people most certainly don't stay up with you at 3 AM during one of your darkest moments, when you've been broken from the stress and anxiety that came with being an entertainer in Korea. When Jimin had finished crying during that time, all the elder did was look at him with a smile as he told him that he did well.

Yoongi was truly a blessing among blessings, and here Jimin is, eating at a Korean BBQ restaurant where the table is only set for 6 instead of 7. His heart hurts, not only because he's homesick, but also because he misses Yoongi. Jimin misses Yoongi badly.

After awhile, he drinks another glass of soju before standing up and quietly excusing himself from the group. He tells them that he wants to go on a walk to clear his mind and leaves.

~~❀~~

_10:27 PM Thursday, February 21st, 2019._

Breathing in the cool winter air of Seoul, Jimin looks up into the sky, where he can see distinct constellations of Orion's Belt. The stars twinkle gently above him, and Jimin wonders how limitless the universe really is. He takes a look at his hand, which is bony and neatly threaded with veins. He laughs at himself.

Just a little earlier, he had remembered how his real hands were scratched and bloodied to hell.

He runs his slim fingers through his hair before sitting down on a dew-covered bench. It was so cold that there was already condensation running along the buttons of his coat. Jimin stares into the busy, but quiet streets of Seoul, which have been painted by dim light posts all the way down the block. The cool winter air is so refreshing in his lungs, that Jimin wonders if he's drinking water just by breathing.

_I wonder what Yoongi-hyung and the others are doing right now._

Jimin remembers when the car had first plowed into his body. The pain he had felt while his own life was bleeding out of his being. He laughs at himself. He really does have a cruel fate.

He wonders if the others are crying over him, worrying over him, angry at him, and he wonders how the media is planning to spin his accident. _Park Jimin: Dead at 22?! // BTS: Will they ever be the same?_ Jimin thinks things like that before chuckling to himself. _So stupid._ And more importantly...

_Am I still alive in that world?_

That was the question that Jimin needed the answer to the most. He couldn't imagine it: being dead in his real universe, only to be put in another one. He feels a heavy pang in his heart. He can't be dead. He doesn't want to be dead. He still has so much left to do, so much left to see and—

And Yoongi. He couldn't just leave Yoongi like that.

The most significant thing Jimin had recalled the morning he collapsed was Yoongi. It was Yoongi-hyung who had been by his side when Jimin had been hit. The first thing that Jimin had heard on that cold February night was the elder calling out his name.

_"JIMIN!"_

He remembers the older boy holding him as he trembled, desperately asking for Jimin to stay with him. He couldn't imagine the trauma that the elder had to go through, seeing him in such a state. It actually brings tears to Jimin's eyes. It was no universal secret, that the elder wasn't someone who cried easily. The man had barely cried even when attending the funeral for his own grandfather. Short, curt, and blunt. That's always what Yoongi has been. He didn't like to flaunt his emotions at every opportune moment, so it was special seeing those rare times where the 24-year-old had actually opened his heart.

It was just sad that Jimin was only able to see it while he was on the ground bleeding to death, but Jimin doesn't want to believe that yet. He still wants to believe that he's alive. There's still a possibility: there has to be.

Jimin hasn't been here for long, but he already knows he can't stay in this world. While the other members do treat him nicely and make him feel welcome, he knows that he can't depend on them. They love the Park Jimin of _their_ world, not necessarily him. Jimin smiles sadly. It really was nice to spend time with them though, really, just like in the other world. They were caring, kind, and sweet people, but they weren't his. _His_ BTS. His BTS was... was something that he could never replace, even if he were to grow to be 100 years old, the boy knows he'll never forget his 6 beautiful best friends.

He stands up suddenly, feeling his heart pump blood through his veins as he raises his hands to his mouth.

"BANGTAN-SONYEONDAN, I LOVE YOU!" Jimin screams out into the nightly air, his voice echoing into the streets. He smiles as he looks out to see the stars softly color the horizon. His 6 best friends, they were people that he could never let go, even if the world had wanted to tear them apart from him, and it's at that moment that Jimin feels determined.

There has to be a reason why he's here. Why he's in this world. Jimin doesn't quite know why, but he knows that this definitely isn't the afterlife.

So he knows that he definitely can't be dead in the other world.

Why he suddenly jumped into this one and assumed the role of a 2019 BTS Park Jimin? Jimin isn't quite sure, but he knows that he definitely can't live in a world where there's only 6 members.

BTS is meant to be 7, after all.

He doesn't quite know how, but Jimin is definitely going to go back to his real world. He swears on it.

On Min Yoongi's life, Jimin swears on it.

And with a newfound determination, Jimin smiles before walking off to figure out just how he was going to get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's nice that you're positive, jimin.
> 
> its shorter than usual but quality over quantity yk what im sayin  
> lol i hope you like it  
> til next time xoxo


	5. Park Jimin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even though he may not believe it himself, park jimin is beautiful.

~~❀~~

_7:02 AM Friday, February 22nd, 2019._

Min Yoongi has to squint momentarily before he's able to call himself awake. The 25-year-old opens his eyes groggily as he tries to pull his leg out of the blanket. In an attempt to slowly maneuver himself out of bed, the boy tries to use his forearm as support so that he can push himself up from the bed, but sadly, he was unable realize how close he was to the edge.

So he ends up just falling out of it and slamming onto the wooden floor. Yoongi groans. He hit a pivotal area in his back. It's a bit embarrassing, to say at the least. It definitely doesn't help him disprove his  _"grandpa"_ role in the group. He looks around to see if anyone had witnessed the scene. Examining the room, Yoongi sees his fellow roommate and NCT member, Moon Taeil, sleeping soundly in his bed. The boy silently rejoices, and just when he's about to give a breath of relief, he hears snickering from behind him.

The breath of relief turns into a tiresome sigh. Yoongi looks up at the person in question and unsurprisingly, he sees his other roommate and leader, Lee Taeyong, staring down at him while holding in his laughter.  _Nothing ever escapes this guy's eyes, huh?_

Yoongi ruffles his hair while knitting his eyebrows together before he stops to look at the 23-year-old.

"Hey, if you're gonna just stand there and laugh, you might as well help me up too."

Though he's still smiling, Taeyong relents and gives Yoongi his hand, which the elder dutifully takes. "Sorry, sorry. It was just funny."

Yoongi only grunts in response.

Taeyong turns his head a bit to get a clearer look at Yoongi's face. "Hyung, did you stay up again? Your eyebags got darker."

Yoongi chuckles a bit. "Is it noticeable?" Yoongi takes a moment to clear the bangs from his face before continuing. "I stayed up writing some songs again. I was able to get a couple done, luckily."

Taeyong only hums in response. "So diligent. Perhaps you could give me a sneak-peak?" The younger looks into Yoongi's eyes while his own glisten.

"Well, who knows, maybe?" Yoongi only scratches his head as he walks out of the room, with Taeyong trailing after him.

Making his way into the main room, Yoongi sees that not many of the members are awake yet. He scopes the area and sees Mark and Donghyuck sitting on the couch. Their eyes are barely open, and it looks like they're playing NINTENDO Mario Kart in an attempt to wake themselves up.

He walks towards the kitchen where he's addressed by Yuta, who was occupying the space with Jaehyun.

"Good morning, you two," Yuta greets. Yoongi quietly mumbles a "good morning" back as Taeyong goes to grab a piece of bread from the counter.

Jaehyun looks up from his phone to get a clear look at Yoongi. "Well, you look like shit, Hyung." He offers the elder his cup of coffee, which latter mindlessly takes.

"Cut him some slack, Jaehyun. Hyung went and stayed up all night again."

The younger suddenly gasps, "Hyung, you went to go see hookers?!" to which Yoongi only responds by unhesitatingly smacking the back of the '97 liner's head.

"Next time you say something stupid, I'll use my shoe instead."

"Yes, Hyung-nim." Jaehyun shrinks back into his seat as he hears Taeyong and Yuta cackling amongst themselves.

Though Yoongi's members had a tendency to joke about his late sleeping hours, they all knew what Yoongi was truly doing. Nearly every single night, the elder is found in their shared studio. Working, writing, composing. The man was almost like a machine of some sorts, and the members all madly respected him for it.

Not only because all of his tracks tended to sound incredible and well-thought-out, but also because Yoongi had continued to write songs, despite SM rejecting nearly 90% of them.

Honestly, Yoongi is a bit surprised at himself too. The boy used to be impressively sad by it. That people were actually rejecting these compositions of work which he had poured both his heart and soul into. He used to even wonder if, perhaps, maybe his songs just weren't good enough. However, as time went on, Yoongi had found that even if he hated the feeling of rejection, he had loved music far, far too much. So, he's really alright with it. And sometimes, there's even those rare cases when his songs actually  _do_ end up making it to the recording studios, and that feeling of being able to express himself through his compositions: Yoongi won't ever be able to get enough of it.

But he isn't not going to lie. He still gets a bit sad sometimes. Don't get Yoongi wrong; the man really does love being apart of NCT, but sometimes, he wishes that he'd joined another company instead: a company which would have allowed him to express himself. A company which would have let him share his thoughts and songs to the world. What a nice thing that would have been. But alas, Min Yoongi knows better than to be a dreamer.

The elder sighs into Jaehyun's cup of coffee, as he looks at his reflection in the drink itself.

Life is life. And Yoongi should just be happy with what he has.

~~❀~~

_3:12 AM Monday, January 23rd, 2017._

_"Why, why, why can't I do it?!" Jimin frustratingly threw the weight scale across the lavatory. The item had crashed against the wall, making a loud banging sound._

_"No... there has to be another way." The boy begins to forcefully stick his fingers down his throat again. He feels the choking sensation as his gag reflexes start to kick in. However, as he leans into the toilet to vomit, the only things that come out of his mouth are the saliva and stomach acid which had been building in his throat for the past hour._

_The boy cries as he lays down on the floor again. His throat stings, and his eyes have become sore from the abundance of his tears. "Park Jimin... why can't you do it?" The boy mumbles painfully as he looks up at the sink._

_He sees a bottle of sleeping pills through his peripheral vision and stares at it carefully. Though Jimin knows that the thoughts currently swimming inside of his head are illogical and selfish, the boy can't help himself. Those thoughts are just so appealing. The boy shakes as he staggers to reach the capsule, which is settled neatly on the table._

_Jimin hastily grabs it and untwists the cap off. He pours a large number of pills into his hands: so much that some of them end up escaping through the crevices of his fingers and onto the ground._

_He doesn't realize it, but he's shaking. Jimin is shaking. And it's only when the boy hears the light tapping of the pills scattering onto the ground that he suddenly snaps back into reality._

_Horrified, he drops the pills, nearly screaming. "What was I about to...?!"_

_Jimin drunkenly stumbles back, tripping on the trashcan and falling to the ground. The boy starts to bawl, and he feels as though his lungs themselves are about to burst. He yells at himself again, and just when Jimin is about to slam his head against the wall—_

"DON'T!"

~~❀~~

_7:31 AM Friday, February 22nd, 2019._

Jimin sits up, fully awake, goosebumps and cold sweats coating his entire body. He feels his heart pounding profusely, and for a moment, Jimin wonders where he is. Breathing heavily, he sees his arm outstretched in front of him. He recollects himself as he slowly starts to bring that arm back down.

_Was that... a dream?_

Jimin scratches his head, his hands still trembling from the shock of what he had just witnessed.  _But... that makes no sense..._ Jimin recalls the dream. If he wasn't wrong, the person in it was definitely him. However, he knows for a _fact_ that the events in the dream were not from his memory. Jimin knows for certain that if he had ever done anything like that, his members would have wrapped him in bubble wrap and Styrofoam while keeping an eye on him 24/7, bathroom breaks or not. He hums to himself momentarily before it suddenly clicks.

_Was that dream possibly the other Park Jimin?_

Jimin takes a deep breath before eyeing his hands once again. He sometimes forgets that he's in someone else's body. Jimin continues to dawn upon his thoughts before he's suddenly interrupted by Hoseok calling out his name.

"Jiminie! Are you awake yet? Remember, there's dance rehearsal at 8 and you definitely can't be late~!"

"Yes, Hoseok-hyung!" Jimin diligently replies to the elder before sinking back into his thoughts.  _A vision like that... was definitely too vivid to be fake... so was it really the other Park Jimin?_ Jimin scratches his head confusedly.

_But why would he do something like that...?_

The boy frustratingly ruffles his hair again before groaning. It's way too early for this, and Jimin has to get ready for the practice which is in approximately 30 minutes. Sighing, he rolls out of bed before grabbing a set of loosely fitted clothes.

~~❀~~

_8:01 AM Friday, February 22nd, 2019._

Jimin makes an effort to tie his shoes before entering the floor with Jungkook and the others. He's a little bit nervous, to say at the least. This is the first time he's ever participated in a dance practice inside of  _another world._

He isn't quite sure of what the dance routine for the songs look like, because, well, he's never danced them before, so he decides that it's the best idea to have Hoseok reteach it to him.

"Huh? You forgot?" Hoseok looks at him in bewilderment.

Jimin nervously plays with the hem of his T-shirt. He knows that he might come off as incompetent, asking for Hoseok to reteach him a dance. He inwardly apologizes to the other Park Jimin.

"Yeah... it's a little fuzzy in my head, so I was hoping we could review it."

To Jimin's delight, Jungkook sides with him. "I think it's a good idea, too! It's been a couple of days since our last rehearsal together as a group, so I was hoping we could go over it."

Jimin wants to give his dongsaeng the biggest hug.

Hoseok ponders on the idea for a little bit, before eventually agreeing to the two. "Alright, I guess today can be a review day. We don't have a lot of new choreo to learn, anyway." He walks off before sitting down next to Taehyung to stretch.

Jimin also does his regular flexibility stretches. He wants to know what this body is like in terms of fluidity and movement. Since dancing is his passion, he knows he'll have to properly adjust to before doing anything else.

"Wow, Jiminie! Your body is like a rubber band." Jimin smiles at Namjoon before smiling to himself.  _What a relief._

_The other Park Jimin's body is quite flexible as well._

It's time for dance rehearsal to start now. To Jimin's pure relief, he finds out that the songs the members are currently supposed to be dancing to were songs that he was familiar with. Songs such as _Pied Piper_ and  _Go Go_. Jimin smiles to himself.  _What luck._

However, as the songs start playing, Jimin's mouth starts forming a frown. In each song, he hears a very noticeable absence of Yoongi's voice and parts. He subconsciously kicks the air.  _I take back the "luck" statement._

On the bright side at least, since the BTS songs are (generally, though Jimin might heavily disagree) similar to his own world's BTS songs, he is actually able to learn the choreography quite quickly. It's like the one in his own world, except there's a couple of variations (like Yoongi not having a spot in the positions, for example).

Within an hour of practice, Jimin is capable of performing about half of the songs' choreographs with proficiency. He's quite proud of himself, actually.

"Jimin, you're doing great!" Jin mentions to the younger. "I was watching you— I had no idea your body could move like that!"

"Yeah, Jimin, what's up with you?" Namjoon looks at him suspiciously. "First, you act sexy at the photo-shoot and now, you're dancing like a dance god. Are you really the real Jiminie?"

Jimin feels the hairs on his neck stand up. It's very clear that Namjoon was joking, no shit. But still, he didn't want to raise anyone's suspicions. What was he supposed to do? Purposely dance  _worse_?

Another thing Jimin finds strange is that the members were finding it suspicious that he was dancing well.  _But shouldn't this be expected?_ In his own world, Jimin shares a very heavy position as part of the center dance line along with Hoseok and Jungkook, so it's actually his  _job_ to "dance like a dance god." He, along with Hoseok, are burdened with the duty to teach the other members, after all.

That's when Hoseok stops and calls for the members to have a short water break before resuming.

Jimin pops open his (or other Jimin's) hydro-flask and takes a gulp of water. He's determined to learn the rest of the songs by the end of the day. Lost in his calculative thoughts, Jimin doesn't see Hoseok approaching him.

"Hey, Jimin." Jimin whips up his head to see his hyung standing over him. Jimin respectfully responds to him.

"Yeah, Hyung?"

Jimin takes a closer look at Hoseok's face and finds that he's smiling: but it's not the regular sunshine smile that he does outside of rehearsal. It's the genuine one that he does  _inside_ of rehearsal. The one where you could tell, if he was giving you that smile, that you were doing _really_ well. Jimin can recognize it anywhere, no matter what universe he's in.

"I've noticed that you've been doing really well today, so it made me happy."

"Really?"

Hoseok nods his head before sitting down next to him. “You‘ve been more confident in yourself these past couple of days: I saw it in your posture and the way you talked." Then, Hoseok abruptly lightens up the atmosphere and starts to playfully pout at him. "Did something good happen recently, that I'm not aware of?"

"Excuse me?" Jimin looks at him confusedly.

"Don't lie to me, Jimin. Hyung can see everything. Did you fall in love? Did you find a wad of cash in your laundry? Did you adopt a pet cat, which you've raising in secrecy?"

Jimin looks at him strangely before giggling. "No, nothing of the sort."

"Well, whatever it is, it's really helping you." Hoseok looks at him affectionately again. "I've told you before, remember? That dance is all about confidence."

Jimin looks into Hoseok's eyes. It's not often that he sees this particular hyung say serious things.

"I know that you're an amazing dancer, Jimin. One of the best I've ever seen, actually. Sometimes, I think you’re even better than me!" Hoseok continues, "but it's because you lack confidence, that your dance moves always tend to fall flat."

Jimin looks at Hoseok intuitively. _Was the other Park Jimin's dancing technique hindered by his lack of confidence?_

"You really, really,  _really_ need to work on your self-esteem, Jimin-ah. I know that it's hard to believe, and that it might be a concept that's hard for you to grasp, but  _believe it_. You are _talented, Jimin.”_

Jimin stares into the other's eyes. At the moment, Jimin is actually really happy. There’s someone who actually cares about this world's Jimin to this extent. He smiles happily before mumbling, "Thank you, Hoseok-hyung."

The elder only nods at him before doing another one of his eccentric sound effects. "Alright~! Pep-talk,  _over!_ " Jimin watches as Hoseok skips to the middle of the dance room. He starts calling the other members back to resume their practice. Jimin continues smiling before that said smile starts to fade away, and he notes another very important detail about this world.

_This world's Park Jimin has very, very low self-esteem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys and gals. so im sad cuz the other day i happened to post a chapter at about the same time that archive was doing its wonky unicorn_story thing AND AS A RESULT MY STORY MAY HAVE GOTTEN BURIED RIPP.
> 
> oh well.  
> anyway, to make up for the short chapter last time, i decided to give y'all a feast so enjoy.


	6. Kim Taehyung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe there really is a reason jimin is here.

~~❀~~

_2:38 AM Tuesday, February 20th, 2018._

"My son— Where is my son?! Let me see him!" Jimin's mother bursts into the hospital, nearly shaking as she yells at the hospital receptionist.

"M-Ma'am, you cannot currently visit the admittee at this time—"

"Please!" Park Jihyun steps in the place of his mother. "P-Please, let us see him. H-He's my big brother. Please, just at least let us see how he is—"

"Mrs. Park!" the mother and son look up to find Kim Namjoon, staring at them with remorse. Namjoon looks to the receptionist. "They're with me; it's okay."

The woman only nods hesitatingly before resuming to her duties. Park Jihyun and his mother only quicken their pace to follow Namjoon down the hallway.

When the three meet their destination, the mother only finds a blurred glass door which finely imprints the words, "OPERATION ROOM," in red across the middle. And right outside of it, there were 5 BTS members sitting on waiting chairs, their heads hung. That's when Taehyung notices the people who had just joined them and quietly looks up. His eyes well up with tears.

"Eomonim..." He stands up to greet Mrs. Park, but when he tries to, his voice breaks, and only sobs come out from his throat. He tries using his sleeves to wipe the tears from his eyes, but there's too many. Too many to count. She only looks at him worriedly and turns to Namjoon.

"My son... where is my son, right now?!"

Namjoon looks at her pitifully. After the ambulance had taken Jimin away, he had decided to call Jimin's mother in Busan to inform her about the accident, which she did clearly not take light to. He sees both her and her son still in their pyjamas. It's obvious that they had gone to take the bus to Seoul the moment he had given her the call. From Busan to Seoul was about a 3-4 hour transit. He sees the poor aged woman tremble. Of course she would, it's the middle of February. Namjoon tries to grasp the correct words, but they all get stuck in his throat. He's still trying to cope as well.

"Jimin... He's... He's in the operation room. The doctors said that there's no clear answer as to what his status is at the moment." He gulps silently. "We're all waiting on it right now."

The mother's eyes only well up in tears yet again as she herself tries to force the words out of her mouth. Her face scrunches up in pain as tears spill out from her eyes. "You... Why... Why?!" She goes up to Namjoon and starts to shake him, hitting him at his chest. "Why... Why didn't you take care of my son?! You're the leader, aren't you?! Why... Why didn't you take care of my son—?!"

Park Jihyun, who had been silent up until now, suddenly runs up to pull his mother away from Namjoon. "Mother... please, stop."

"Let go of me, Jihyun-ah! Do you not understand?!" she looks up at Namjoon again, struggling to break free of her son's hold. "You...! He... Jimin..." Namjoon only looks at his feet solemnly.

"It was me."

Everyone in the hall turns to look at Yoongi. He's sitting in the corner, a bit farther away from everyone else. Black colors the exterior of his eyes.

"It was me. It was my fault that Jimin got hit."

He stands up from his chair and begins to kneel in the direction of Mrs. Park.

"I couldn’t protect him. I’m sorry, Mrs. Park."

Mrs. Park only looks at him solemnly as she falls down to the floor, her sobs echoing throughout the entire hall. "Jimin-ah... Jimin-ah...!"

Yoongi feels the tears start to threaten his own eyes as he bites down on his bottom lip.

"It's all... my fault."

~~❀~~

_1:08 PM Friday, February 22nd, 2019._

Jimin had just come back from lunch after the dance rehearsal had ended. The group was currently having a break until 3 PM, when they would have to head back over to the studios to record a new song.

At the moment, all the other members were out doing their own thing, so Jimin was able to have the entire dorm to himself. He decides that it's probably a good idea to take the time to snoop around the other Park Jimin's clothes and things, in hopes that he can perhaps find something of use to him. In the drawer next to his bedside, he finds things such as photo albums, lyric books, and Polaroid cameras. Not surprisingly, the other Park Jimin is a rather sentimental person. He continues snooping around, and that’s when he finds something interesting.

It's located under the frame of Jimin's bed. He takes it out and dusts it off.

_A diary?_

The journal was red and looked rather old, but it didn't seem unused. Jimin hums to himself inquisitively. He decides to open it to see what's inside.

Jimin nearly drops it.

_BTS Park Jimin Gained Weight Again?! EXCLUSIVE_

_[HOT] Idol Park Jimin Under Fire for a Lacking Dance Performance_

_blitblitturtle: ew!!! i can see park jimin's stomach flab!_

_PARK JIMIN is Going on a Diet to Lose Weight Again... Will He Succeed Though?_

_pindiva108: LOL his face proportions are so off!_

_rosies_7285: rip... no amount of plastic surgery can save that..._

_Xwings_girlX: poor hoseok-oppa! park jimin messed up the performance again._

**~~cindywindy701: Park Jimin should seriously just leave BTS.~~ **

Inside of the book were scraps and cut-outs of social media and comments basically slandering him. Body shaming him. Telling him that he was unskilled as an idol.

Jimin wants to throw up. He isn't actually the Jimin whom these comments and articles are directed to, but each one he reads stabs him in the heart ten times over. He feels himself breathing heavily before he closes the book again.

_Is this why the other Park Jimin kept wanting to lose weight...?_

~~❀~~

_3:01 PM Friday, February 22nd, 2019._

Jimin is the first to arrive at the studio. He sees the chairs and mics set up for the members respectively, so he quietly goes to one and sits down as he waits for the others to arrive. He spaces out again before one of the staff notices he's there and walks over to give him some sheets of paper.

He receives them with a smile and looks through them. It's a musical score paired with lyrics and song parts. He reads through them intriguingly; he's thoroughly engaged by them. The song was talking about various personal topics. It talked about being afraid of letting others down and not wanting to become vain, but also wanting to succeed in order to prove that they were worth something. He somehow resonates with the piece.

"These are some nice lyrics," Jimin flips through the pages with fondness.

The staff member chuckles at Jimin before turning to him. "You feeling like complimenting yourself today, Jimin?"

Jimin only stares at the staff member confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were the one who composed these lyrics, no?"

"Oh."

The other members arrive in the studio, loud and rowdy as always, but Jimin doesn't even notice. He thinks back to the red journal that he had found earlier today.

_The other Park Jimin definitely wrote these lyrics. There's no doubt about it._

He looks at the pages again, this time with a little bit of sadness in his eyes.

The studio recording goes on, and unsurprisingly, all of the members sing extraordinarily well. Jimin sometimes messes up here and there though, just because he isn't fully engaged in the session. But he'll give himself a pass for that.

After what seemed to be like two hours of thinking. Park Jimin suddenly gets an idea.

"Alright, you six! That's a wrap!" All of the members sigh contently and start cracking their necks and what not. It seems like they're all looking forward to going back to the dorm.

"Hey Jimin, I was wondering if you wanted to join us to go out and eat today?" Jimin looks up and sees Taehyung staring straight at him. Jungkook was peeping out from right behind him.

"Oh!" Jimin pauses for a moment, before sadly shaking his head. "Sorry, Taehyung-ah, I have something to do today."

"Oh," Taehyung pouts a little. Jimin almost feels guilty. "Then, don't overwork yourself too much while we're gone, okay? You better be resting up."

Jimin smiles gently at him before giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't overwork myself."

Jimin heads back to his bedroom, where he sees Hoseok lounging on his bed, before running to his own space to work. He grabs a black ink-pen and clicks it.

When Park Jimin had first gotten the dream about the other Jimin, it told him three things. One was that essentially, there are two Park Jimin's: the 6-member BTS Park Jimin and the 7-member BTS Park Jimin. If Jimin (AKA the 7-member BTS Park Jimin) is consciously here right now, in this 6-member BTS world, then that means the other Park Jimin (the 6-member BTS Park Jimin) has to be somewhere else as well.

The other thing that the dream told him, was that the original Park Jimin of this world had no support system. Jimin remembers the way that the other Park Jimin had cried in his dream; he was hurting, and a lot. He wonders if the other Park Jimin had somehow bottled up all of his troubles. It makes his heart clench when he thinks about it. And that's where it leads to the third realization.

Yoongi. The one most undeniable factor that differentiated 6-member BTS Park Jimin and 7-member BTS Park Jimin was that one had Yoongi.

At first, it didn't make sense to Jimin. Why would that be relevant to the dream that he had last night? But as Jimin read through the other Jimin's red notebook, he'd found numerous diary entries that the other had written himself. They all talked about his insecurities, fears, and personal feelings.

But one thing that stuck out to Jimin the most was that the diary entries all had a trend.

They were all troubles that Jimin himself had faced back in his own world.

And even more daunting...

They were the exact same troubles that Jimin wouldn't have ever gotten over...

...if it weren't for Yoongi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOSEOKS MIXTAPE IS OUT AIENELEJEKEJRBEH WE’VE BEEN WAITING CENTURIES UFFFFF #HOPEWORLD
> 
> chapter is a little short sorry for that  
> still hope you enjoyed tho <3


	7. Jeon Jungkook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while everyone was smiling, jimin was lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still have no idea what im doing

~~❀~~

_5:49 PM Saturday, August 15th, 2015._

_"Hyung, it's okay if I'm bisexual, right?"_

_Jimin stares timidly, but eagerly at his elder. Yoongi and Jimin were currently eating out at the chicken restaurant which had opened near the studio. It was a long day, and the elder had invited him out specifically, saying that it was his treat. He had noticed that the younger was down, but he certainly didn't expect for the younger to suddenly come out to him with his sexuality._

_Yoongi took a moment to look up at Jimin. They both maintain eye-contact for about two seconds, before Yoongi breaks it to continue eating his food._

_"Yeah."_

_"But why?"_

_Yoongi sets down the chicken leg that he had been holding and looks up at Jimin again, his eyes unreadable._

_Jimin begins to nervously fidget with his hands, as his eyes flicker away from Yoongi's heavy gaze. "I-It's embarrassing, you know?  Like, I'm really scared. What if people become afraid of me? They might think that I'm disgusting— o-or they might think that there's something wrong with me."_

_Jimin continues, his voice quivering. "I-I'd make BTS lose fans and— and I'd ruin everything for the other members."_

_Jimin smiles sadly before laughing to himself. "Isn't there something wrong with me, Hyung? Aren't I a psycho?"_

_Throughout Jimin's entire monologue, the elder had stayed silent, carefully taking in the younger's words. He thinks for a moment before slowly constructing his own response to Jimin._

_And finally, after what seemed to be like an eternity, Yoongi opens his mouth._

_"...I'm not going to say that you won't get shamed. You definitely will get shamed, Jimin."_

_Jimin registers the elder's response before he tearfully looks down at his tray of food whilst smiling. Yoongi only continues._

_"Many people in Korea will turn their backs on you, and a lot of people definitely won't look at you the same."_

_After he says that, there seems to be this unbreakable silence which bores over the two. Jimin struggles not to cry right then and there, but before he can, the elder starts talking again._

_"But just 'cause they won't look at you the same doesn't mean you've changed."_

_Jimin looks up with a confused expression and meets Yoongi's eyes._

_"All it means is that you've decided to reveal a special part of yourself to the world— if you were a deranged fucker like you keep accusing yourself of being, then why do so many people love you?" Yoongi takes a moment before softening his gaze towards Jimin._

_"Realizing you're bisexual doesn't mean you've changed. You're not gonna just suddenly start fucking every man you see on the street, and if you were, you would have already done it by now." Yoongi takes Jimin's hand, which had been shaking the entire time._

_He stops it from shaking. "Realizing you're bisexual and acknowledging it just means that you've added on another layer to yourself who is already so beautifully complex."_

_At this point, Jimin is only staring at him, his mouth unable to even formulate words. He's been rendered absolutely speechless. Yoongi speaks again._

_"So... it's okay, if you're bisexual. It doesn't make you strange. It doesn't make you weird. It just makes you like every other goddamn person on the planet who falls in love."_

~~❀~~

_7:16 PM Friday, February 22nd, 2019._

Jimin clicks open his pen silently as he opens up the notebook to a new page. He presses the tip down onto the paper before thinking to himself again.

_When I leave this world, the other Park Jimin will have to come back, right?_

Jimin had realized this upon singing one of the new songs during rehearsal. After he leaves, the other Park Jimin should theoretically have to reassume his position as the "Park Jimin" of this world. Jimin makes a single stroke on the paper.

Before he leaves, he wants to at least let his otherworldly counterpart know what was going on. He felt like it was the least he could do for suddenly intruding in his life, so what better way to do it other than to explain it through the other's diary?

He marks the date and starts off by introducing himself.

_"Hello, my name is Park Jimin and I'm from another world..."_

He thoroughly explains his situation onto the pages, effortlessly taking up more than three quarters of the page just to elaborate on it. He recalls what he's learned about the world so far, and what he plans to do regarding the situation. By the time he's done, he's taken up nearly three sheets front-and-back. He reads it over, before flipping back to the previous pages, where the other Jimin had written his entries.

When he had read through the diary earlier, he had learned quite a lot about the other Jimin.

Like how he had been scouted by ibighit at a young age.

Like how his favorite color was baby blue.

Like how he had scrapbooked mean-spirited social media comments and articles onto the pages to remind himself to lose weight.

The other Jimin had written many deep and personal secrets about himself in the diary, and each one that Jimin read had left a feeling of familiarity in his heart. Like he had felt what this Jimin had felt before. He's almost positive that the other Jimin didn't disclose these secrets to anyone else, and that's when Jimin recalls one of the entries and flips to it. He reads it again.

_"...I really hate this. Why can't I just like girls? Why do I have to like boys...?"_

Jimin traces his fingers over the writing softly before smiling sadly to himself.

"He really is like me," Jimin mumbles to himself softly. He remembers when he had first discovered his sexuality. Jimin had taken it especially hard, since he had realized it only a bit after his debut as an idol. When he first read the passage, he was surprised to find that the other Park Jimin was a closeted bisexual as well.

As Jimin continues to read through the entry, he reminiscences quietly.

Jimin still remembers it all as if it had just happened yesterday, the time when he had first told Yoongi that he was bisexual. He smiles to himself softly. He’s sure that if it hadn’t been for Yoongi, the boy would have never been able to accept himself. He recalled the elder's voice, as if it were just yesterday, and he remembered how he had cried silently into his elder's arms after hearing his words.

And how the burden of his heart had been lifted by the Yoongi who had accepted him for being bisexual.

It was the first time he had ever come out to another person too. He’d been contemplating telling someone for the past several months. It was an understatement to say that he was scared. He was terrified. Even to this day, he still isn't sure why he decided to tell _Min Yoongi_ , of all people, but something about the elder's supportive gaze towards him told him that he could.

Before Jimin had come out to Yoongi, he remembered cursing himself. Whenever he felt an attraction towards another man, it would almost immediately be followed by a wave of self-hatred. Of all the things he could have been, he happened to fall under the category of people who were considered taboo in Korea.

And it looked like that reaction was not limited to his own world either.

The other Park Jimin had also hated himself for being bisexual. In his diary, he wrote over and over again,  _"I like girls. I like girls. I like girls."_ or  _"I'm crazy. I'm crazy. I'm crazy."_

He refused to accept that it was his sexuality.

It gave Jimin a sense of deja-vu. An "ah— I've been here before" feeling. In a way, it was nostalgic, perhaps even laughable, but above all, it was saddening. The other Park Jimin had continued to slander himself for something that he couldn't change.

He didn't have someone to warmly reassure him and tell him that it was okay. That it wasn't strange.

And that's when Jimin's pen clicks again.

He hovers his stationary above the page, and in small, neat strokes, he writes those same words that Yoongi had told him.

_"It's okay if you're bisexual. It doesn't make you strange. It doesn't make you weird. It just makes you like every other person on the planet who falls in love."_

He prays for the other Jimin to be able to see and read it one day, as he lays back down on the bed while flipping through the diary. There's so many things that he wants to say, and so many things that he wants to write to the other Jimin.

”Jiminie~ go to sleep early, okay? We have a performance tomorrow.”

Jimin turns his head over to find Hoseok yawning as he pulls a blanket over himself. “Yes, Hyung.”

Hoseok smiles and wishes him a good night before turning off his nightstand light.

Jimin looks at Hoseok for a bit before turning over to the diary again. He makes a small resolution to himself.

_From now on, I'm going to write in the other Jimin's diary._

_And everyday, I'm going to tell him the words that he didn't get to hear from Yoongi-hyung._

~~❀~~

_12:31 AM Wednesday, February 21st, 2018._

It's only been a couple of hours since Jimin was moved from the surgical rooms to the hospital suite. The doctor had told them that Jimin was currently in a coma. He wasn't in critical condition anymore, but the doctor had also said that if Jimin didn't wake up within the next week, that it was best to remove him from life support. When the BTS members had heard that, none of them could do anything but choke with silence.

When Jimin's mother heard that, she had fainted. Park Jihyun had caught her while crying.

And that brings them to now. In Jimin's room, were the other BTS members. It was currently midnight, and Jin and Jungkook were sleeping delicately on the couch, while Namjoon and Hoseok were outside discussing the situation with the ibighit staff. Taehyung slept in a chair placed at the left of Jimin's bed as he tightly grasped his best friend's hand. 

Across from Taehyung, was Yoongi, who was sitting in a chair with a laptop perched in his lap. He occupied the right of Jimin's bedside, and he was wide awake.

For the whole night, the elder had been unable to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he was plagued with the image of Jimin's mangled body bleeding onto the street, so he had decided that it would be a better idea to just take out his laptop and compose. At the moment, music was the only thing that was able to alleviate his stress.

Though it hasn't even been 48 hours yet, there were already hundreds, if not thousands of articles talking about Park Jimin's accident. Yoongi chooses to ignore them and keeps working. He looks at Jimin solemnly for a moment. Perhaps it's a strange thing to say, but even now, when he's in a coma and nearly lifeless, Park Jimin is still beautiful. Yoongi moves his hand to timidly touch Jimin's before he pulls it back and places his headphones over his ears. He can't bear to look at Jimin anymore. It hurts his heart too much.

And it's really such a shame.

If Yoongi had only looked up from his laptop for a just little longer, he would have seen the tear that escaped from Jimin's right eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> legit this chapter gave me the worst writer's block i've ever had... i'm sorry if it's not up to standards. it played out so much better in my head TT
> 
> other than my shit writing, this chapter is actually pretty special to me. i feel like even though the LGBT+ community is very vast nowadays, there's still lots of ppl who are very scared and are dealing with it by themselves.
> 
> while it was also for the story, i still wanted to shed some light on this idea. tbh i don't have it as hard as some people, living in a community that's a bit more tolerant of LGBT+, but i do know the feeling of being scared to be gay. its a bad feeling. it's scary and it feels like you might lose your friends and familys' respect if anyone ever finds out and gosh it makes me really sad that some people have to deal with that kind of pressure. especially the ones who HAVE to hide it or else they might lose everything. i just wanna let y'all know that your pain is shared. you arent alone.
> 
> also i felt like yoongi was the most appropriate one out of the whole group to assume this role b/c he was also the only member who outright said "yes im for the lgbt" which honestly makes me so happy. that's sooo reassuring for any of the lgbt+ army's out there and i'm honestly so proud like yo, that's my bias right there.
> 
> anyway, THAT WON'T BE THE LAST TIME I'LL USE THIS FIC TO DELIVER A MESSAGE AY? so make sure u 'LOVE YOURSELF' n all that shit ok  
> thats all i've got to say for now mwah mwah i hope youve enjoyed this chapter yet again  
> i love you xoxo
> 
> p.s. the pacing/writing style of the story might change around this chapter?? i think my creative juices r running out Lol maybe writing multichapters aren't for me

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII IMPORTANT (sort of) i edited chapter 7 and changed things up a bit! none of the events were altered but i did structure it differently. i hope it's better and less forced?? tell me if you're satisfied or not!! im seriously living off of ur guys's feedback TT anyway enjoy reading!!
> 
> p.s. HI RETURNING READERS i edited chapter three and turns 150 mph to 85 mph hahahahha i hope that doesnt affect how you see the story?? i mean it probably wont but IM JUST LETTING YOU KNOW ok cya


End file.
